A Day in the Life
by Crispy Doggo
Summary: Lance Paz is the new kid at Hōkūwehi high. Originally from Unova, Lance tries to fit in the region of Alola. Meeting new friends, love interests, enemies, and Pokemon along the way. Join Lance on his journey that is life on the island of Melemele.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life**

 **New story guys! I hope you all enjoy reading this one as much as I did writing it. I will still write 'Logan's Calling' but this is a story that I originally intended to write before that one. As always, criticism is always welcomed and I do not own Pokémon.**

"Lance get up! You're going to be late! Come and get breakfast" exclaimed a voice from downstairs.

 _Uhh, morning already?_ I thought as I pushed the covers off my blue and yellow furred body. I groaned and yawned as I stretched as much as my body could handle. I heard the pops and crackles that signaled that my muscles and bones were ready for another day in life. Again, I heard my mother's voice, telling me come downstairs for breakfast. "Coming!" I responded.

I instinctively went over to my mirror that was on my wall and observed into it, seeing a 16-year-old luxray with fur going in all directions.I gave myself a good clean and glanced back at the mirror, _C'mon, it's just your first day of school in Alola. Don't fret too much,_ I said to myself mentally _._ I grabbed my satchel for school in my mouth and exited my blue painted room and walked down the hall, passing the guest room and restroom to the set of wooden stairs. I swiftly darted down the stairs and towards the kitchen to find my father sitting at the oak dinner table, concentrated on his coffee and newspaper, you know, like all fathers do.

"Morning dad," I told him.

"Mornin' son," he responded without taking his eyes off his paper.

"Good morning mom," I then hopped up to a seat next to my dad. "Pancakes I'm guessing?"

She looked at me with a content face, "Yup!"

I don't know how she did it, but she managed to balance all three plates of pancakes on her head and set them down gently on the table. The scent alone, was enough to get my dad away from his news. Despite being a pyroar, she could cook, clean dishes, and pretty much do things that Pokémon with actual hands could do. I looked down at my plate of golden discs and felt my mouth begin to water. Sure, this wasn't my first time eating my mom's food, but it always felt like the first time every time. To say the least, I was always impressed with my mom's skills. Breakfast came and went quickly. I glanced at our digital clock on the stove and saw that there remained 20 minutes until school started.

"I gotta get going," I stated, getting on my chair and swinging my satchel over my shoulder.

My dad checked his watch on his forepaw. "Same here," he added as he closed his newspaper and finished his coffee. Being a luxray like myself, it made sense that he decided to work at the electric power plant. "Hey Lance, do you need a ride to school?"

"It's only a couple of minutes walking distance, thanks but, I'll manage."

"Alrighty then," he said. "See ya later son." He then walked over to his wife and gave her a good-bye kiss before grabbing his keys to his truck and going out the door.

I went over to my mother and kissed her good-bye as well. "Have a fun first day," she told me. "Be nice and you'll make friends in no time."

"Bye mom!" I said, heading towards the door.

"Don't forgot your house keys!" Were the last words I heard before heading out the door. No, I did not forget my house keys in case you were wondering.

The atmosphere of Alola was much different than that of Unova. Back in Castelia city, the bustling of the city was always loud and present, I had even grown to love it to an extent. Here, I had yet to get accustomed to the natural sounds of crashing waves and birdsong. We lived on the outskirts of Hau'oli City so, to me it was the only noises that I heard all day every day since moving here a few weeks back.

I continued down the dirt road that led into town, lush shrubbery and trees spanned across the right side while the left was a large cliff that continued down into an ever-expanding golden beach that was stopped by miles upon miles of ocean. I also noticed that upon the horizon there was another land mass, _If I'm right, that's Poni island_ , I said to myself. Reading tourist brochures on an 8-hour flight out of boredom does help sometimes. As I was walking, I made out the shape of a somewhat familiar building, one that I had visited several days earlier with my mother to get enrolled and take a tour of. It was Hōkūwehi high. As I approached it, the details of the school came back to me. The brown bricked building was before a large cliff that overlooked the place. The school was surrounded by soccer fields, battling arenas, and a parking lot.

"Hey there!" exclaimed a voice behind me, making me jump in surprise.

I turned around to find a charmeleon looking intently at me. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh? Did I really? Sorry, I didn't mean to," he chuckled. "You're the new kid, right?"

"Yea…how'd you know that?"

"My mom's a realtor around here, she's the one that helped buy your guys' house."

"Oh, that makes sense. Anyhow, I'm Lance, Lance Paz," I stuck out my paw to his claw.

He returned the favor and shook it. "I'm Ulysses Delaney, big name I know. People around here just call me Delaney."

"Well, nice to know you Delaney. Do you think you could tell where these are?" I asked, taking off my satchel to rummage through it. It took a moment, but I found my schedule. I then moved it over to Delaney where he grabbed it.

He inspected it for a second, mumbling as he read its contents. "Would you look at that!" he exclaimed. "We have five out of eight classes together."

 _At least I won't be alone for the entire day,_ I said to myself. "So, Delaney, anything that I should know of the town?"

"No, not really. There are a few bad apples here and there but the people in Hau'oli are as nice as can be. The only thing that I would worry about is the occasional hurricane but, other than that there is really nothing bad about the town," he stated.

I just nodded understandingly. "So, what's our first class?" He handed me my schedule back which I stored away in my satchel again before slinging it over my shoulder.

"First up is biology, shouldn't be too hard. After that, geometry, English, history, and then lunch," he explained. He looked towards the school and saw fellow peers approaching the building. "We should get moving, bells about to ring."

I matched my pace with his and continued as well. "Wait. You only said four. What's the fifth?"

"Oh yea, it was P.E," he told me. "After that, as much as I hate to say it, you're on your own."

We were now outside the school and on the parking lot. "I'll worry about that later. Any idea who teaches geometry?"

He looked at me with a confused look. 'No idea," he answered. "But, I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be too cruel."

As we were walking, I noticed that people were staring at us. No, they weren't looking at Delaney, they were staring at me. Some were just casting the occasional glance as they were on their way. They ranged from yungoos to attractive ninetails. I asked as we were walking why the sudden attention. "Uhh, Delaney?"

He looked up at me, "Yea?"

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about, they're all just curious because they've never seen a luxray before. Frankly, I've never seen one until you came along."

That made me feel a little more comfortable but, boy does being stared at suck. I understand that they've never seen a Pokémon of my kind. It would be better if they came and shook my paw and introduced themselves or something. We were past the parking lot and now at the front door of the school. We entered through the black doors and decided to wait outside our first class. During our small trip to the room, Delaney began ranting about homework being the worst thing ever invented or something like that. The halls of the school were long and narrow, black lockers were on both sides of the long stretch of hallway. The walls of the school were painted brown with green accents and stripes. There were also brown doors that flanked each wall, the doors had little plaques on them specifying the room number and teacher's name. There happened to be no one in the hallway now that we were walking towards our class which I happened to forget the room number to.

"Delaney what room was it again?"

"202 is what we're looking for," he answered with his eyes kept forward. He then began to slow his pace to a complete stop.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I-t's fine," he stuttered. "202 isn't over here, l-lets go this was," he said nervously while turning around.

I looked forward and saw a lycanroc at the end of hall approaching us. A daytime form of a lycanroc to be clearer. _Is this what Delaney is being so nervous about?_

I grabbed his shoulder with my tail. "Delaney where are you doing? 202 is right there," I pointed to the door that was a few feet away with my tail.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "I-I need to use the restroom, I'll be back really quick!" he then disappeared around the corner where we were just coming from. The lycanroc was now a few feet in front of me. Staring me down with a look that could kill. Or should I say staring me up She was significantly shorter than me, around a foot or so.

"Hello there," I said as friendly as Pokenly possible.

"Where did that little runt run off to?" she said in a menacing voice.

 _Now what was this girl gonna do to Delaney?_ I had to come up with something quick. "He went to the office to ask if they could change one of his classes."

She stared at me for a few moments with her cold, sea blue colored eyes. Almost as if wondering on what to say to me next.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I broke the awkward silence.

"Just stay out of my way!" She growled and walked right through me, shoving me by the shoulder.

I waited until she was gone then went to check on Delaney, who to my surprise was in the restroom waiting by one of the white ceramic sinks. "Is she gone?" he said in a hushed voice.

I just simply nodded.

"Alright we gotta get to biology asap."

We headed out again towards 205, not before Delaney peeked around every corner for that rude lycanroc. The bell rang as we were entering the room, being greeted by a Mr. Morrison, an oranguru. We found a couple of seats at the front of the class and sat down next to each other. I looked around and the room was painted the same way as the halls. The walls were littered with posters of "inspirational" quotes and pictures, you know which ones.

The morning went by quickly, all the same classes are usually the same on the first day. Come in, introduce yourself, syllabus and then go home. Delaney and I spent the morning together, he introduced to me to a couple of his other friends and even his sister, Celestia, or Celest for short. She was the opposite of Delaney, she was a junior and with a handshake to even make that lycanroc tremble. To say the least, she was Delaney's older, and much stronger sister.

The bell for history class rung and I headed towards the cafeteria. I told Delaney if he could join me but, he needed to go to his locker. I then grabbed my meal which was in a small bag and looked for a place to sit. Standing here awkwardly while spotting for a place to sit was a terrible experience.

"Hey, new kid!" I heard over the rumbling of the cafeteria. I traced the sound to my right and saw Celest by one of the corner tables waving for me to come over. _Might as well, Delaney isn't back yet so what the hell?_ I went over and she patted the seat next to her, signaling for me to sit down.

"Did my brother ditch you already?" she chuckled.

"Not really, he told me that he just needed to go to his locker."

"You're welcome to hang around here until he comes back." She turned her attention her friends who were sitting opposite of the table. "Guys this is Lance. My brother's friend."

Her friends at the table consisted of an ampharos named Lydia and Huey, a quagsire. "Nice to meet ya!" said Huey in a friendly manner.

"Still getting used to this town?" asked Lydia, with a mouth full of food.

"Yea, I still am. It sure isn't as big as Unova but, its twice as beautiful. The people are twice as friendly here too" I answered.

"I can vouch for the beauty part," commented Celest. "But, I wouldn't say that _all_ the Pokémon here are as nice as us or anyone you've meet so far. For example, the bullies around here are relentless at being assholes. There's one that stands out above the rest in this school though, she's a- "

"A lycanroc?" I finished.

The trio approached closer to me with wide eyes as they were curious. "You know her?" questioned the quagsire.

I shook my head. "Not at all, I just had a run-in with her in the morning. She didn't do anything other than being rude and telling me to "get out of her way". I don't know what it was, but something about her spooked Delaney to the point where he went and hid in the restroom."

The three just kept their attention on me. "She's being evil but, in a different way this year," explained Celest. "Something about her is off, she used to want to fight everyone who looked at her funny last year. Even some of the bigger Pokémon were uneasy about confronting her if they ever pissed her off. Usually, she would start something then security would be called and she'd be sent home. Only to repeat it again a couple weeks later." She continued, "This year is a little different, it's as if she only picks on a select few. The scary part is that she just doesn't do it in school. My poor brother told me that she just came out of nowhere when he was taking a hike during the summer in the woods and attacked him because he was in her "territory."

"It sounds almost as if she changed to a different manner of bullying because security was too much," I theorized.

"Could be," said Huey. "Still doesn't change the fact that they should have expelled or sent her to juvie by now."

"Therapy would work wonders on a girl like that," Lydia remarked.

While we were talking and chowing down lunch I forgot that Delaney was supposed to be joining us. _It should not take this long to go to your locker_. I immediately guessed why he had not come, the lycanroc. I dropped the sandwich that I had in my mouth and stood up from my seat. "I'll be back guys, just gotta check on Delaney."

They all understood and I walked out of the cafeteria at a swift pace. There were two problems that I had to deal with: one was finding Delaney, and the other would be confronting the rock type if she had already got to Delaney. I hurried down the corridors and concentrated on listening for any sort of evidence to help me find him. The halls were empty due to everyone either at lunch or outside. I kept walking through the halls hoping for the best.

"How does it feel like to be the weakest Pokémon in existence?" I heard a feminine voice say farther down the hall.

"What is your problem? What have I ever done to you?" said another voice, it sounded muffled.

 _Delaney!_ I thought. His voice was coming farther down the hall than where I was. My walk turned into a sprint as I zoomed through the halls towards his voice.

"You haven't done anything wrong, another than being weak and pathetic. I just love to watch you squirm as I terrorize everyday of your sad little life." I heard the Lycanroc say in a lustful voice.

They were outside, behind the school. I opened one of the brown doors that lead to their location. I finally them, the lycanroc was in front of Delaney, making him back up against the wall. I found a dumpster to hide against as I observed.

"Just let me go! I'll give you money or whatever you want" yelled Delaney, struggling to free himself from her.

"And why would I do that? You're just too much fun," she whispered into his ear, then lightly licked his cheek.

Delaney shuddered uncomfortably at the contact. He kept on struggling until I decided to intervene.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking towards her. "What the hell is your problem?"

She backed away from Delaney and tuned to me. "You again? I told you to stay out of my way new kid!"

"Leave him alone!" I growled, as I took a defensive stance. I really haven't fought anyone in quite some time but, if it came to that I would have to try my best.

"I've already warned you. This is none of your business!" She snarled, her fangs were gleaming with the intent of using them. "Since you wouldn't listen, guess I gotta knock some sense into you!" The rock type then lunged at me with her powerful legs, fangs ready to sink into me.

I immediately took a step back as she landed and her jaws clamped down on nothing but empty air. I took this chance and rushed at her with a headbutt. My head contacted with her chest and threw her back a couple feet. "Delaney get out of here!" I ordered.

He nodded and fled towards the door that was behind me. "Should I get security?!"

I shook my head. "No, that'lll only make things worse. Now get out of here!"

He did as I told him and went back inside the school. I turned my attention again to the rock type who was now getting up from the warm concreate. Her face had an expression beyond anger, she looked devilish with her snout wrinkling up to reveal the fangs that I had grown to familiarize. _She wanted to hurt me, now she looks like she'll kill me_ , I worried in my head. I wondered if she was going to strike the same way this time or expect me to go first.

Before either of us could do anything though, the door behind me opened revealing a primeape with a blue jacket that read "security" on it. He looked at us with a surprised look. "Hey! What are you kids doing back here? You're not allowed here!" he demanded. The primeape then seemed to know who the lycanroc was, "If it isn't the little trouble maker, already back to your usual behavior I see."

She didn't say anything to his comment. The lycanroc just stared at him aggressively.

The primeape shifted his gaze from her to me. "What are you kids doing out here?" he asked, with his arms crossed.

I came up with the quickest excuse possible, "She was helping me find my way to the cafeteria, I got lost and she told me it was that way," I said, motioning with my tail the door he had just opened.

"And you thought you would find a cafeteria outside?" He asked, obviously not buying my lame excuse.

"Sorry, it's just that I have a really tough time with directions," I lied again, hoping he would just let me go.

He kept on looking at me, almost as if unsure on what to do. "Alright, since you look new and it's the first day I'll cut you some slack and let you go with a warning. The cafeteria is down this hall, and remember that you students aren't allowed back here."

I thanked the guard and walked into the school once again, relieved of not getting into any trouble whatsoever. The lycanroc walked in behind me but was abruptly stopped by the primeape.

"Not you," he said disappointingly in a low voice. "He has an excuse for being out there. What about you?" Those were the last words I heard before I was deep enough into the school where I could not overhear their conversation.

I strolled back to the cafeteria, my mind full of thoughts from a couple moments ago. _What if that security guard hadn't shown up when he did?_ I said to myself. _Would I have really been able to defend myself like I thought I could?_ I remembered her face of fury, just thinking about it gave me shivers. _W-would, would, she of tried to actually kill me?_ I kept these thoughts in check as I saw Delaney sitting next to Celest, explaining what had occurred.

"He then came out of nowhere and told her to back off. She then tried bite him and Lance freaking body slammed her to the ground! It was insane!" He explained excitedly.

I located my seat and hopped back on it. "I remember it a little different, don't you?"

They all looked at me with an amazed face. Celest especially had a smile going on, "Did you really just protect my little brother from that devil of a girl?"

I nodded and the smile on her face grew wider. "In that case thank you, I usually try to make him steer clear of her and I've actually confronted her about it but, I know what she is capable of so I try hard to help Delaney get out of her way. Now thanks to you, she'll think twice before messing with him."

"For real dude, thanks for that," commented Huey. "She's gotta learn that her "victims" won't put up with her shit anymore. Oh, and by the way, how do _you_ recall it?"

"Well, Delaney had it right without all the exaggeration," I said as I looked over to Delaney with a smirk. "I _did_ come out nowhere though, but I did not body slam her…it was more of a headbutt."

They all then out a small laugh. Delaney especially for he had been there.

I continued, "I told Delaney to get out of there, he did and that girl and I were about to fight. Thankfully, security came and I got excused and here I am."

We talked and munched on our lunch for the rest of the time before the bell rang. When it did, Delaney and I moved onto our last class together for the day, P.E. The gymnasium was right next to the cafeteria. As we walked in, us and a couple of other students noticed that there was no coach present so we decided to sit and wait on the bleachers. I looked at the door and noticed the students who were now coming in. In total, there was around 20 students in this class. That was until _she_ walked in. You guessed, that damn lycanroc.

 _Please don't tell she's in this class_ , I thought, annoyed of seeing her one too many times already. I looked over to Delaney to see that he was in a state of shock. I told him if he was okay, but he deigned no reply. The rock type seemed to spot us as she walked over to the bleachers, producing a smug look. We were sat at the top right of the bleachers. All the other Pokémon immediately stopped their conversations as the she-wolf took her time getting up towards us. She decided to sit directly next to us and by us, I meant me. As soon as she sat down, the silence broke and the students were conversing among themselves once again. Delaney was to my right and slid to the edge of the bleacher as far as possible. I just kept looking forward, ignoring the threat that was looming right next to me. I could tell that she was just watching me from my peripherals.

The coach finally appeared, a sceptile, he was holding and observing a clipboard. "Alright, when your name is called, state that you are here!" he instructed loudly so he could be heard.

One by one everyone's name was being called. Delaney's was one of the first ones I heard as the names kept coming. Everyone was responding quickly to their names until he came there was a pause.

"Yvette Lane?" he asked not even looking up from his attendance sheet.

 _That's a pretty name. I wonder who it belongs to,_ I wondered.

"Here," said a familiar voice, right next to me.

I take back the part of it being a pretty name. The lycanroc, now known to me as Yvette, was just sitting there quietly now she glanced at me with a look I could not describe. My name was called eventually and the rest of the students as well. The teacher explained that today would be a free day since it was the first day and that next time instruction would begin as scheduled. The gym had the usual basketball courts and volleyball nets set up around. What caught my eye was at the far corner of the room. It was a battle court, there was no mistaking the large rectangle that contained a circle in the middle.

I signaled for Delaney to follow me down to the gym floor. He followed and I asked him what he wanted to do. He answered with basketball and we shot some hoops around for a while. It was quite difficult for me especially because I had no hands and the only way I could shoot a ball was to pick it up with my tail then headbutt it. I suggested we do something else for Delaney kept on winning in games of rapidash. He was getting bored of winning so he agreed. We went over to the battle court where some Pokémon were already going at it. I observed a battle between a ninetails and dewott. The ninetails appeared an unusual color than those I've seen on tv or in real life. This one was a light blue rather than golden in color. Her beauty was unlike anything I had ever seen, I've read about some Pokémon here looking rather different than those of the other regions. She immediately went for a quick attack against the dewott, it worked and the water type was hit hard. He got up quickly, and returned with a water gun attack that missed its mark as the ninetails jumped high to avoid it. The ice fox had approached close to him then unleashed an ice beam attack that knocked him out of the ring and knocked him unconscious. Everyone clapped and congratulated her on the victory. Her knocked out opponent was carried to the bleachers by some of the spectators where he was laid down.

"Anyone else?" she said mockingly, her head held high in an arrogant manner.

Nobody answered to her out of fear of ending up like the oshawott.

"Hey Delaney," I whispered. "I'll give you five poke if you go face her," I said jokingly.

"Dude, I wouldn't do it for a million," he chuckled.

Yvette suddenly came out of nowhere and strolled over to the opposite side of ninetails. The crowd of onlookers, including the coach had their mouths open in shock.

"And who are you?" asked the ice type.

"Your next opponent."

The two girls got into position on the court and the coach signaled for them to begin. Yvette struck first with a crunch attack aimed at her foes shoulder. Unlike, the dewott from before, her attack landed on the pretty ninetails. She hollered in pain and shook off Yvette then blasted her with an ice shard. The move hurt Yvette bad and she moved farther away from the ninetails to refocus. Everyone was really focused the pair. Then again, so was I. Who wouldn't want to see pretty girl vs the bully?

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Asked Delaney, his eyes glued to the conflict before us.

"It's too early to say, but if we're going on pure brute strength…I'd say Yvette."

I could tell that the ninetails was getting winded, she was beginning to pant heavily. Meanwhile, Yvette hadn't even broken a sweat and she closed in with a rock throw and the ice type tried to dodge it, but was too slow and was pummeled out of the ring.

"That's game!" Yelled the coach who blew his whistle. "Yvette's the winner!"

The entire match had lasted only two minutes. The crowd clapped out of respect for the victor, but none congratulated her due to Yvette being Yvette. It seemed that no one wanted to battle anymore and they all dispersed, returning to their basketball and varied activities. Even Delaney left to go join a game of basketball leaving just Yvette and me around the battle court.

I walked up to rock type to congratulate her since no one else did. She saw me approaching and began to growl, her fur ruffling up.

"Woah, calm down there," I exclaimed, holding my paws up in a surrender manner. "I know were not friends or anything obviously, but I just wanted to say nice moves out there."

She seemed to sense that I wasn't posing a threat and calmed down. Her blue eyes still giving me a cold stare. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

I was confused on what she meant and I remembered the confrontation earlier in the day. _She had better not challenge me to a fight right now or I will be embarrassed badly on the first day,_ I worried mentally. The bell had rung its sweet sound signaling the end of class. _Yes! Saved by the bell!_

Yvette grew a glum look and sighed. "Well, see ya around, Lance," were the last words she said before walking out the gym doors and disappearing into the mass of students.

I now only had three classes remaining, without Delaney, meaning I was all on my own now. My sixth period was geography which wasn't too bad at all. Then followed art which thankfully had Huey in it so we talked and worked for a while. Finally, my day finished with woodshop who had no one that I had recognized during the day. Being on four legs, I thought that it would be more of a challenge sawing wood that it was but, I was wrong. The bell rang and everyone scurried out the building, some waiting for the bus and others driving home. Then, there was those like Delaney and I who did it the old-fashioned way and walked.

"Crazy first day huh?" he remarked as we were on our way to our homes.

"You got that right, I almost got into a fight with a bully and talked to her on the same day. On top of that I made a friend."

He smiled at that comment. "So, where do you live?" He asked.

"Not too far from here, straight down this road actually. It's a red house with a white picket fence, don't be afraid to drop by," I replied. "And you?"

We were coming to a split that made the road two. One going left and the other going straight on.

"Down this way, first house on the right, you can't miss it!"

We said our good-byes and I continued home, arriving a couple minutes later. No one was home as I expected and I let myself in. The rest of my afternoon was spent reading, browsing on my laptop, and watching tv. I'm not the most exciting person on this planet you know. My parents came later that afternoon, we ate and the day was done. I wished them all a good night and headed straight to my bed.

 _Today was a long day,_ I thought, exhausted. I switched off the lights, got in bed, and dozed off, thinking about tomorrow.

 **I really love writing this one. As I said, I'll continue my other story also so expect another upload soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey! Would you look at that, another chapter to a story that will probably take years to finish at this pace. I'll probably keep updating this story and other(s) for a good couple of years. As always, I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep_ , sounded the alarm from my phone. I had just set it last night for the first time and it was already driving me crazy. It was only the second day of school so bear with me. I just buried my head farther into my pillow to try to ignore the sharp noise. Being a luxray with exceptional hearing, it was impossible to do anything else but to go shut it off. With a sigh, I hopped out of bed and got to it which was charging on a blue nightstand in the corner of my room. The television downstairs was blaring to me as my mom always like to have her news in the morning. "Highs in the 70s with a chance of rain today," said the Pokémon on the screen.

I was stretching when I heard a knock on the door downstairs over sound of the tv and wondered who it could have been. I went to investigate and halfway down the stairs I heard my mother walk over to the door and open it.

"Good morning Mrs. Paz," greeted none other than Delaney to my surprise.

 _How the hell does he know where I live?_ I wondered before remembering that I had given him description of where to find my home just a day prior.

"I just came to ask if Lance would wanna walk to school with me."

"Oh, you're a friend of his? He never mentioned anything about making friends on his first day," she said perplexed. "Lance is probably still asleep but, you're more than welcome to wait inside until he gets ready."

"I'm Ulysses by the way, but people just call me Delaney," he informed her.

"Nice to know you Delaney,

Delaney understood and sat at one of our couches.

I sneaked back towards my room and got my things and headed back downstairs to find Delaney sitting patiently.

"Hey dude," I greeted, acting surprised.

"Good morning, I just came by to see if you'd wanna walk to school together," he offered.

"Yea that'd be great," I said wondering why he had come so early in the morning just so we could just take a 10-minute walk to school. The strangest part being that he lived closer to the school than I did so it made no sense in coming to get me. I heard my mom beginning to cook breakfast and went to see what it was. The smell of pancakes hit my nose out of nowhere and made me realize how hungry I was.

"Mornin' sweetie," said my mother as she noticed me walk into the kitchen. "Has your friend had breakfast yet?" she asked.

Delaney joined us for pancakes that morning. It turns out my dad had an early shift today so he couldn't have joined us. It was just my mom, Delaney, and I at the table.

"So, where you from Delaney?" asked my mom, before stuffing a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

"I was born and raised here right in Melemele Mrs. Paz."

"Please, just call me Heather. It's nice to know that Lance has friends. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of work do your parents do?" she asked trying to get to know Delaney and his family better.

"My mom works as a home realter and my fathers a cop," he stated proudly.

"Sounds like quite the family life. I work as a nurse and my husband works at the power plant. I hope I'll get to meet your parents someday."

The rest of the breakfast was enjoyed before I realized what time it was. I looked at Delaney, "It's time to go. Don't wanna be late."

Delaney got off his chair and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Well, thanks for the breakfast Mrs.P- Heather," he corrected himself.

She shook hands with him which turned into a hug of sorts. "Anytime, any good friend of my son is considered family."

"Be safe guys, it might rain later," she warned us.

I got my stuff and we were out the door in a matter of seconds. I waved my mother good-bye as Delaney and I were already a good distance away from the house. The walk was quiet so far, we really didn't have anything to talk about that we already hadn't discussed earlier. Well, there was one thing.

"Delaney why'd you want to walk to school together? You live much closer than I do so why go out of your way to walk father? And I know it's not just because we're friends and such."

"…"

"You scared of Yvette still?" I questioned.

He stopped walking and looked at the ground miserably then sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, yea, I sort of am. I just keep remembering how she had me up against that alley wall. How weak I was compared to her. I've always had people protecting me from those kinds of people. First, my sister, now you. Maybe she was right about calling me weak and pathetic."

I was thinking of what to say to comfort him. I'm not going to lie, he probably isn't the strongest Pokémon around and neither am I, but he doesn't deserve the harassment at all.

"She's wrong you know. When I see you, I don't see any of the things she calls you. You know she won't bother you for as long as I'm around, and even when I'm not there I know you could handle yourself," told him.

He eventually got over the whole ordeal and we got to school with no problems whatsoever. We came into our first period class and settled down. The class went rather easy for me as Mr. Morrison covered things that I was already familiar with. The rest of the morning was identical to that of yesterday's. Delaney just chattered along about who to avoid and who he thought I should meet. Lunch was here in no time. As we were walking to the cafeteria, I paused.

"Hey Delaney, you go on ahead, I think I'm going to skip lunch today," I said to him over the crowd of other students. He just said he'd catch me around later and left towards lunch. You're probably wondering why I decided to leave the only person I knew so far and go off on my own. No? Okay, I'm telling you anyway. I wondered off to explore more of the school. So far, Delaney had been a huge help and friend, but it feels like he's been wanting me to stay with for too much time. Obviously, it was due to Yvette and her antics but she would no longer be bothering him, or so I hoped. I really hadn't decided on where to go; the school wasn't the biggest school I've seen but I was still impressed by its size. I saw that a small group of students who were completely straying off from the large group of Pokémon heading to eat. I decided to follow them just for the hell of it.

They unknowingly led me to a set of doors and a sign beside them that read _library_. The group went inside and so did I. The place was quite large, the front desk was straight to my right when I walked in. There were numerous amounts of bookcases in front of me, the carpet was a nice shade of gray, and rectangular tables were organized throughout the library.

"Hey there, do you need help with anything?" asked a voice to my side. I looked and it was a delphox who I guessed was the librarian.

"Oh, no thanks mam, it's just my first time here and I'm just checking out the place," I answered, as I looked at her and the help desk, which contained several computers, staplers, and other normal things a librarian and her assistances might need.

"Well, if there is something we could do to help don't be shy to ask," she smiled.

I thanked her once again and continued looking through the library. I wasn't here to specifically check out a book, but if I saw something that caught my eye I'd probably take it. The bookcases were ordered by last name of authors and categorized by genre. After spending a couple minutes browsing through the area, I noticed that it was larger than I had imagined. There was a lot of blind spots where neither the students or librarians could see you if you were there. I'm pretty sure some Pokémon had done weird things in past there. What? They probably did okay, I'm possibly not wrong. Oh god, I hope I'm wrong. Then I saw something through a shelf that almost made me burst out laughing. There, next to a cart of books, was Yvette hard at work putting books back into the shelves. She even had a nametag placed on her chest that read, _Librarian Assistant_. I just watched her as she grabbed book by book gently with her maw and carefully put them on the shelves. I'm not gonna lie, seeing her as this and not her usual self, was kind of nice. Then I wondered if this was a punishment from yesterday since we were caught by security outside. She began to move the cart to get to another shelf but it decided to tip over and spill all its contents.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed quietly due to it being a library, then began to lift the cart over and pick up the books.

I decided to help her. _Damn me, and my good nature._ I came around the shelves and got into view.

She hadn't noticed me when I was standing there.

"Hey Yvette, need help?" I asked in the nicest way possible.

She looked up in surprise, "What are you doing here?" Then her faced began to show a flicker of anger. "If you're here to make fun of me you can get the hell out!" she whispered threateningly.

"No, I'm not here to do that," I then moved my eyes to the books on the ground. "I was just looking around and heard a noise and found you like this. I just want to help." I cleared up.

She thought about it before a second before ultimately letting out a sigh. "Fine, but you're helping me because you're already here, not because we're friends or anything."

"And that can't be a possibility? C'mon I know you're a nice person deep down."

"I don't need friends, they just get in the way," she stated.

"I'm still helping you though, no matter if you like it or not," I claimed.

I grabbed the books gently with my mouth and tail, carefully putting them back onto the once toppled over book cart. We finished quickly and I decided to start up a conversation. "I never pictured you as a book person?" I said lightheartedly.

Like before, she seemed to simmer down and talked with no hostility or distrust in her voice. "Neither did I. I got library duty after that thing from yesterday. The security guard caught me twice already being at places that I shouldn't and doing things I shouldn't."

 _Woah, she's keeping a conversation going with me, what?_ "How long do you have to do this?" I asked, hoping to keep it going.

She looked at me and said gloomily, "The rest of the semester."

"Just for being outside? That's crazy."

"I guess it's a way for me to stay out of trouble this year somehow. That security guard, Mr. Hawkins, that caught us outside has been trying to get me to stop acting the way I do. Last year, he was usually the first one there to pull me away from fights or any other trouble that I got myself into. He always gave me lectures and stuff but I never really listened."

"Sounds like he's only trying to help you Yvette," I reasoned.

She scoffed, "Right, what would you know new kid?"

"Nothing obviously since I've only known you for two days, but it seems that he is trying to help you. From what I've heard about you, it seems like you've dug yourself quite a hole," I cleared up.

"Everything you've heard is bullshit. Everyone needs a villain and there I am to take the position."

"Judging from the way you like to torment people weaker than you, I can tell that you have anger that you just have to release so you pick on these poor Pokémon to do it. Let me guess, family issues?" I inferred.

The calm face of hers slowly turned into one of anger and offense.

 _Damn, I think I might've struck a chord_ , I worried.

She moved towards me and looked at me with the same look from yesterday when I first confronted her. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know who the hell I am or what I'm dealing with!" she growled. "Why'd you even bring that up? I actually thought you'd be the one person that would talk to me who would think twice before bringing that stuff up!" she whispered loudly.

"Yvette, you're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it- "I was cut short by a snarl.

"No! You don't get to apologize. Just get the hell out of here already."

I took off like she wanted me to and decided to join Delaney at lunch. I headed towards the libraries doors and took once last look at Yvette and she caught my look and stared back. I mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ before leaving to the cafeteria. I kept on thinking about the way I messed up and how that conversation could've gone better. _Who would've thought that the meanest bully in school would get offended so easily._

I found Delaney sitting with his sister and her friends on the same table from yesterday. I sat down and Celestia and her friends were too busy conserving among themselves to notice me.

"Where were you man?" asked Delaney.

"I told you that I was off exploring the school,"

"Right."

"I just saw the weirdest thing. I went to the library and there was Yvette playing library assistant," I told him.

"Let me guess, as punishment for that thing from yesterday?"

"How'd you know that?" I questioned.

"It was about time she was given something to do other than be an asshole. I mean, she'll probably still be an asshole, but she can be an asshole in the library now," he joked.

"I was kind of getting along with her and I brought up something that I shouldn't have."

"So, she's mad at you now?" he asked.

"If she didn't mess with me then, she will now."

We had the same food that we did yesterday for lunch that was mediocre at best. I mean come on, what can you really expect from school food? P.E was the next thing on my list like last time. Delaney and I sat down at the side of the bench from last time. Yvette didn't sit next to me this time probably from still being upset from what I had said. Coach made us run a mile and we had the rest of the period to ourselves after that.

The charmeleon asked me if I wanted to do something and I told him I'd catch up later as I had to use the restroom. When I came back I was met with a crowd of students circling and cheering around the battle arena. I couldn't see anything, so I had to work my way in gradually. _Hopefully it was that ninetails from yesterday, she sure was one to watch_ , I told myself as I slid through the Pokémon. What I saw shocked me. There on the battle arena were Delaney and Yvette opposite of each other.

"Hurry up let's do this!" yelled Delaney from his end towards her.

 _You idiot!_ I yelled mentality at him. He was going to get destroyed by this girl.

She took her stance and seemed to let Delaney make the first move. He rushed at her with a fire fang attack to which hit to my surprise. He chomped down on her front left leg which caused her to let out a scowl from pain. She shook off his teeth from her and tackled him to the ground. Delaney tried to push her off with his legs, but she stayed on top trying to clamp down on him. The charmeleon saw an opening and took it, hitting her with an ember attack in the face, she immediately got off in pain.

The surrounding crowd got louder after Delaney did that. _That was pretty good,_ I said to myself, impressed that he had landed a big hit. Yvette was shaking her head in pain from the burns. I prepared to jump in to save Delaney because the rage shown on her face was that of a demon's. While Delaney was feeling good about himself, the lycanroc then used rock throw on him, pummeling him with small stones. While being hit with rocks, Yvette dashed at him accelerock and caused him to fly into the air then come crashing down. He groaned in pain and was unable to move, signaling that he lost the match.

"Delaney is unable to battle, Yvette wins!" stated the coach as he began to go do other things as well as the crowd of students.

"You little shit!" Growled Yvette as she stomped over to the downed Delaney. "You embarrassed me out there! You, a damn weakling!" She now had her paw on his neck.

"W-what are you doing?!" asked Delaney, stunned by having her looming over him.

"No, that wasn't a real battle. We're battling after school at James field, you know where it is. No rules, I'll show you what a real battle's like. You don't come, well, you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't."

It was time to intervene as I saw it, "Yvette that's enough, you've already won."

She suddenly turned to me, "You again!?"

"What'd I tell you? Leave him alone!"

"You and me we're battling right now!" she demanded.

"Yvette, I don't want to fight you, please," I said. _This would not end well for me at all,_ I worried.

"Too bad!" she exclaimed before lunging at me and knocking me off balance.

I got up on my feet quickly to avoid being exposed to another attack. "Delaney get off the court!" I warned him, so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

He heard me and limped off the battlefield, his injuries much too obvious.

"Are we really doing this right now?" I questioned. "There has to be another way to settle things."

She ignored my pleas and took a stance.

I know that I was at a type disadvantage here but, that wouldn't stop me from trying to not get my ass handed to me. I got a little bold and struck back at her with discharge. The flare of electricity left from my tail towards her in a blink of an eye. She had no time to dodge and was struck, the attack had almost no effect on her other than a mild paralysis that was evident by her movements seeming slow.

"Yvette, please stop while you still can!" I implored once again only to be meet with the same response.

The same crowd who had witnessed the previous fight had flocked back to view our fight. The coach as well resumed his task as ref.

She made numerous rocks appear out of thin air and hurled them towards me like bullets. I dodged them the best I could, but I was still hit in the face by one. Through the temporary daze, I saw her racing towards me, seeing that the paralysis had lost its effect on her. She tackled me to the ground like she had done to Delaney. _This girl really likes to get physical,_ I thought to myself amusingly even though it wasn't the right time or place to do so. While I was exposed she bit me on my left front leg and I howled in pain. She then pressed all her body weight onto my face with her front two legs, trying to make me give up since knocking me out failed.

"Do you forfeit?!" she demanded, her blue eyes staring into me cruelly.

"No!" I yelled then wrapped my tail around her hind leg and pulled hard, she was surprised and had no time to brace so her head slammed into the wooden gym floor with a harsh crash.

She moaned in pain and tried to get up, but I had beat her to the it and held her down like she did me. She was furious that she was in such a position and desperately tried to get up. After a few moments of struggling she finally gave in. I saw the defeat and sorrow in her eyes as she did.

"I forfeit," she sighed in a low voice.

The coach had heard her and announced her loss and my victory. "Yvette is unable to battle, Lance is the winner!"

The crowd and Delaney cheered. I guess that they had never seen Yvette defeated.

I took my paw off her and let her get up. She still stared at me angrily once again. "Uhh, good match Yvette," I tried to compliment her. "You fought really well, it was nice to get that out of the way."

She said nothing and just kept staring at me with her sky-blue eyes. I stuck out my paw to try to be sportsmanlike, but she wouldn't go for it. As I looked into her eyes once more they seemed to lose their hatred and anger and started to become full of sadness. I swear I even saw a tear starting to form but she blinked and walked away quickly towards the gym's exits. I went after her but once I went through the same doors that she had, the lycanroc was nowhere to be seen.

 _You idiot, what did you do?_

Yvette was all that was on my mind during my last few school hours. Why had she gotten so sad after that defeat? It's not like nobody is going to care if she wins or loses. They all know her as a bully and not a fighter anyway. It was just some friendly competition, right?

The bell rang that signaled for the ending of the school day. I met up with Delaney outside the school and asked if he was okay from earlier. He said he was fine and that he couldn't walk home with me since his mom is picking him up to go do some errands.

"Thanks back there," he said as he turned to go towards his mother's car that just pulled up.

"What are friends for, right?" I said modestly.

I started to walk home and saw that the road that led home was under construction. It was the one where it split into Delaney's street. A construction crew were repairing sewage lines under the road and I had to find another way home since they couldn't let me through.

"Find another way home kid," a Gurdurr told me.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I questioned.

"There's always the trails through the forests you could take, I'm pretty sure there's one that goes where you want to go," He instructed.

I thanked the man and headed towards the forest entrance. I followed the trail that I had begun with and it led to a sort of hub where it branched off into other trails. I followed the one that led in the direction of my house and walked briskly. I became a little paranoid after hearing a shrub move on the side of the trail.

"Hello?" I asked out loud.

Silence.

I continued on my way when I heard it even closer this time. "Quit messing with me!" I yelled as I approached the noise. A brown blur came out of it and I decided to follow. I kept with it as best I could but there were times when I lost it. I was led into an open field surrounded by trees. It was beautiful as the sunlight reflected off the grass and it looked like a golden ocean. Then I suddenly felt the all too familiar feeling of getting knocked off my feet and onto my back. I saw a silhouette then my eyes focused on none other than Yvette.

"Why the hell were you following me? What are you some kind of stalker?" she interrogated.

I felt my face go hot, "W-what? N-no! What makes you think that? I was just walking, and I wanted to see who was following me." _Guess I got my answer the hard way._

She seemed to understand and let me up. "So, where's Delaney? He agreed to fight me after school."

"He's not here right now. What's with you and wanting to hurt him all the time?"

"That's none of your business. Maybe I do it just because I enjoy it," she remarked.

"Then take it out on me, you look like you have this rage built up inside you all the time and you only want to release it," I requested while she pondered about it.

She got relatively closer to me and looked me in the eyes, "I couldn't do that. You're too much of a challenge, Delaney and other weaklings are fun."

"Fine, then battle me like you did Delaney, out here, right now. No rules like you said. This time he leaves him and everyone else alone for real," I challenged.

She kept silent, almost if thinking if she should do it.

"What? Afraid?" I asked trying to get her to budge. Someone had to stop her, and the way to stop a bully was to put them in their place.

"Fine, but know this. If you beg to stop, I won't," she said in a grave tone.

I took a stance for defense because I knew she was taking the first move this time. Yvette started out strong with a rock tomb attack. I was surprised that she even knew it. I was caught off guard by it and was buried under the heap of stones. The weight of the rocks was unbearable. I had to get out so, I began pushing my way up. After a few moments I saw light and made one final push that freed me.

"I thought that would have finished you!" she exclaimed.

The clouds above us finally began to break and rain came pouring down. It was an intermediate amount of rain that slowly began to trickle down trees onto the dirt.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to make me give up!" I growled back. I charged up thunder as much as I could before I took aim and unleashed the thousands of volts towards her direction. I knew this would finish her in one move if it landed, but to my surprised it missed as she dodged to a side. She got closer and hit me with a sand attack. I shook my head as the dirt that she had kicked into my eyes blinded me. I rubbed my eyes with my paws to try to get rid of it. As soon as I had visibility, Yvette was already a couple feet in front of me and used rock climb to slam into me and sent me sliding on my side until I struck a tree. The pain I was felt was excruciating and I saw stars. I also saw an angry Yvette moving towards me once again. I tried to get up, but I felt more pain under me as large sharp stones stabbed me and lifted me into the air only to drop me down harshly with a loud thud. _Stealth rock,_ I thought as I groaned in pain and knew this had to be the end. I coughed up some blood and felt bruised all over. I could see her approaching me slowly and menacingly through the rain.

 _Guess I got my ass kicked_ , I said to myself. I really don't know what this'll mean. I tried hard as I could to get up, but I just couldn't.

Yvette was looking down on me, "Guess that's it for you now, huh?"

I tried once more to rise but she held me down with one paw. "Do you give up like the worthless luxray you are?"

I shook my head slowly. My eyes still showing determination.

"Guess I have no choice," she then sunk her teeth into my shoulder.

I yelled in a voice loud enough to be heard for miles.

"What about know?"

I looked over at my left shoulder and it was oozing the crimson liquid slowly.

The thunder in the clouds boomed above us as the rain steadily increased. I saw some lighting strike a few miles away. I had an idea after that. While Yvette prepared to hurt me once again, I stuck up my tail as tall as I could. As I had hoped, lighting struck onto my tail sending energy straight into me. All the pain subsided for the moment and I felt rejuvenated. I immediately stood up from my position on the ground. I felt like I could take on Arceus himself. Yvette shown some fear in her eyes and she backed away from me.

"H-how?" she said shocked.

"Do you not know anything about electric types?"

She snarled and used stone edge for the first time I've seen so far. The she-wolf made a large stone appear out of thin air then chucked it at me at a fast speed. I leapt towards the boulder and crushed it into pieces with charge. The shrapnel from the rock hit her and confused her for a sec. I ran at Yvette and threw my weight onto her then chomped down on the same spot where she did me.

This time she hollered in pain and yelled profanities that even I couldn't say. I swear I even heard a whimper somewhere in there. She headbutted me then got up when I recovered. Yvette leaped at me, but I quickly moved to the side and she happened to land on a puddle caused by the rain.

"Yvette, do you give up fighting me and just walk away? I really don't want to get hurt or you anymore than what I had done," I asked.

"Hurt me anymore? You should see yourself new kid! I'm winning this and getting the satisfaction of kicking your ass!" she stated.

I noticed that she still had her paws in the puddle. "Yvette I'm sorry that I had to do this," I apologized. I started to charge up thunder. She expected it, so she braced herself before realizing where she was standing. It was too late for her and I unleashed the energy towards the water. The lighting hit its mark and Yvette convulsed in pain as the volts spread all throughout her body before falling limply to the edge of the puddle. The electricity mixed with the surrounding rain and water was more than enough energy to knock her out.

"Oh man, oh man! What the hell did I do? I didn't mean to do this. All I wanted was for her to forfeit," I told myself out loud.

The rain was starting to die down and the clouds cleared slowly to allow some sunlight through. I grabbed Yvette from her scruff with my teeth and hauled her over to a dryer spot, away from the water. The way that she was on her side, unconscious, it made her look peaceful. If she was like this and not angry most of the time she would have looked, attractive even. I put my ear up to her chest to listen for a pulse, you know, just in case. She was fine other than being knocked out and the bite that I had inflicted on her. I needed to take her to a hospital to make sure she was okay.

I nudged her shoulder to try to get her to wake up. "Yvette, I need you to wake up," I told her. "I'm taking you to a hospital," I said as I tried to hoist her onto my back.

She groaned as I did so. "N-no," she let out softly, "Just take me home, I'm fine Lance," she urged.

I didn't want to question her, so I did like she wanted. She gave me the directions and it turns out that she lives just a distance north of me. Her house looked somewhat like mine, but it was a nice black color and the front lawn had a large oak tree. Yvette wanted me to go in through in the back for reasons unknown to me. I had to guess that it would be weird if people saw me carrying someone else on their back into their house. I got to her back porch and laid her down on a nearby lawn chair. I just stood next to her thinking on what to say next.

She beat me to it, "Could you grab the key from that plant over there and put me on the couch in the living room?" she asked.

I checked the pot near the back door where she said, and the key was indeed there. I grabbed it to unlock the back door then took Yvette over my back again and entered. Her house was beautiful, the walls inside were painted white with several photos of her and her family spread evenly around. I found the living room and laid Yvette on a black leather couch.

"I'm so sorry, that battle shouldn't have ended like," I told her while my head was down in shame.

"It's fine, it's my fault for looking for trouble," she said to my surprise.

 _Wait... Did she just apologize?! How hard had she hit her head earlier?_

"Why are you apologizing? This doesn't seem like you at all. What happened to the girl from earlier who hated my guts and wanted to kill me? What happened to the girl who hated _weak_ Pokémon and loved to bully them?" I questioned her.

"You were right earlier, I guess I have really no reason to bully people other than just to vent my anger," she realized.

"But what I said about you having family issues, that was too much and I'm sorry. I know it's not true. I don't know why I said that," I apologized. "Anything you're dealing with that is causing that anger is none of my business, please forgive me," I bowed my head once again.

"Lance, look at me," she instructed.

I looked up into her blue eyes. I didn't want to admit earlier, but they were simply beautiful. They reminded of the blue waves that crashed on the shore only some ways from my home.

"It's fine, I forgive you. Like I said, it's not your fault Lance. Quit beating yourself up about it." She kept on telling me.

"Yvette, if there's anything I could do for you just say it."

I heard a car roll up on her front driveway. I could tell that she picked up on it to as her ears perked up. "You could start with leaving like right now!" she then got up and began to hurry me to the back door with a wobble in her step.

I planted my feet in the ground to stop from getting pushed any farther and it worked. "Wait, why?"

"My mother is really overprotective of me and if she catches you in here with this shoulder wound she will literally try to kill you," she warned me.

"How are you going to explain your wounds to your mom?" I asked.

"I'll just tell her I tripped on a rock or something! You need to go!" She urged.

"Are you kidding me? Yvette, I'm not one for telling lies this big. I'll just explain what happened to her. I'm pretty sure she will understand."

"Understand what? That we fought after school and get us both in big trouble? You need to leave now Lance!" she gave me a slight nip on my tail to get moving.

I really wanted to stay and explain to her mother what had happened, but Yvette right. I had to trust her on this and I walked until I was outside in the porch again.

"Yvette if you need to tell her the truth, its fine," I told her.

"I can't, but please I need to leave now!" she urged once again.

I turned my back to her and proceeded to leave.

"Lance, one last thing," she went over to me and gave me a small embrace which surprised me. "Thanks for making me realize how much of a brute I've been all this time. I'll be different next time you see me."

I just smiled at her and went on my way. I cut it close as I heard her mom unlocking the door and entering just as soon as I had leapt off the porch and ran back into the woods. I kept on running until I got back to the trail that led me home. I had left school around 3:10 and hadn't arrived home till almost an hour later. My parents wouldn't be home for a couple more hours, so I just ate a quick snack and decided to take a walk along the nearby beach. I ditched all my school gear and headed towards the golden sands. It was nice that there was nobody else to be found. I had the whole place to myself. Coming from Unova, this was a first. I stared off into the beautiful endless, blue distance and reflected on my first two days in school here.

For starters, I've made a couple of friends already and good ones at that. I defended my new-found friend from a former bully and even made that bully change her ways in a matter of minutes. I had to admit things were going pretty good so far. I couldn't wait for everyone else to see how much Yvette had changed literally overnight. Yvette… I still going to feel awful for doing that to her no matter what she says. I still can't believe how she had just changed in personality so quickly. I enjoyed the sun for an hour before going back home. My mother arrived first that afternoon followed by my father a few minutes later around 5. My mom cooked dinner and we all sat.

"How's school so far Lance?" asked my father as he chewed on his potato.

"Great, I've made a couple friends already."

"One of them visited us in the morning honey," My mom explained to him. "He's a nice boy who goes by Delaney."

"Sounds great!" he smiled.

There a small pause of silence. "How about you guys?" I asked this time.

"It was a long day for me for sure," My mom groaned. "We had a lot of patients today and my co-worker left early leaving me alone for most of the day which was really frustrating."

"What about you day?"

"Well, same old, same old kiddo. We work on keeping the power turned on the island and make sure it stays that way," he stated.

The rest of dinner was spent with eating and conversing about things that we had seen with our time here. We watched a movie in the living room and I visited the beach again but with them this time. The sunset on Alola was beautiful. We enjoyed it until it went over to the other side of the world and returned home. I wished everyone a good night and got ready for bed.

 _Today sure was one hell of a day_ I thought as I got into bed. I dozed off to the sound of waves in a matter of minutes.

 **Woah, that took longer than expected to write. Anyhow, I hope you guys are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to know if you guys are enjoying so far so please any feedback would be awesome.**

 **As always, I do not own Pokémon or am associated with Gamefreak Inc. in any shape or form.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ha!" I exclaimed as I checked the time and realized that I had awoken before the annoying alarm went off. Five minutes earlier to be exact. I got ready and headed downstairs for breakfast, you know the usual. I headed off to school and met up with Delaney. _Oh man, the look on his face when I greet Yvette is gonna be priceless_.

"You're here early," he said surprised. "I was about to go meet with you too."

We began walking towards school. "A little too early," I said as I noticed that we had roughly forty-five minutes before class started. How didn't I notice?

"We could visit the little café downtown for some coffee if you want," he suggested.

"That's a nice plan, but we'll never make it," I told him.

"You'll be happy to know that I know a shortcut through a trail in the woods."

I agreed, and he showed me the way. I've been downtown plenty of times with my family, but never without them. The walk through the woods was uneventful until we ran into a certain someone.

"Lance look out!" Warned Delaney as he saw Yvette approaching. He moved behind me.

"Mornin' Yvette," I greeted as she advanced.

"Hey Lance," She then noticed Delaney hiding behind me. "Hey Delaney."

"We're going to get some coffee. Wanna come?" I offered.

"Dude are you crazy?!" Whispered Delaney confused as he was scared.

"Sounds great!" She said cheerily as she began walking with us.

I looked back at him. "Its fine, we're all cool now. Last time was just a huge misunderstanding."

The rest of the way was fairly quiet. I guessed that Yvette wanted to explain at the café why she had such a change of heart to the charmeleon. I knew that Delaney had to hear this one.

We arrived at the place not much sooner. _The Seaside Café_ or something like that was the name. We went inside and found a nice booth next to a view of the ocean. Delaney sat first to the right side and I joined him with Yvette sitting on the opposite side. The black leather of the seats creaked as we settled down.

I noticed a gardevoir who was the waitress approach us, she looked young around her early twenties or so. "What will it be guys?" She asked.

"Just coffee for me," I ordered.

"Same here," said Yvette and Delaney at the same time. She looked at him with a faint smile and he ignored her.

The waitress acknowledged our orders and within minutes came back with three mugs of coffee. We thanked her and began to discuss how our mornings were going so far. After that I sensed a lot of confusion and hostility radiating off Delaney. I noticed that Yvette was feeling it too and she had a gloomy expression on her face. I needed to talk to Delaney alone, so I shot some glances at the lycanroc and she seemed to get the hint.

"I need to use the little girls room, I'll be right back," she said as she walked off.

"Dude what's your problem?" I questioned him.

"My problem?" He said, flabbergasted. "Excuse me if I'm just feeling a little off seeing you being best buds with the girl who has made my recent school years a living hell and tried to kill you yesterday."

"Okay, I get that, but she's changed- "

"In a day's time?! You don't think she's playing the part to get closer to you and me and cause more harm than she's already done?" He stressed.

"I don't approve of the things she's done to you or anyone, but it isn't entirely her fault. She explained to me that she has always been experiencing anger of some kind. What it is I can't tell you, because she never told me."

"That's a really shitty excuse to hurt other people," he said angrily.

"Look if you still hate her, that's fine. Just try not to show it by being rude towards her. So far, she's been pretty mild mannered. I cleared things up with her and I want it to stay that way," I explained.

He groaned, "Fine, I'll do this for you because you so obviously want to win her over," he joked.

"Wait what?"

"I'm back guys!" Said Yvette as my heart almost dropped from the sudden greeting. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all," I said quickly out of shock.

We were drinking in silence when I remembered something. "Delaney did you ever give me your number?"

He said that he hadn't, and Yvette wanted in too so we all traded numbers. Delaney refused at first, but he seemed to remember what I told him. We enjoyed our coffee and conversed about our classes and how they were going. Well, all of us except Delaney that is. He was quiet the entire time.

"You okay Delaney?" Asked Yvette.

"I can't keep this damn act up. Stop acting like we're friends!" He exclaimed. The entirety of the café looked at us before continuing with their business.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She replied.

"Don't act so damn innocent, you hate me remember? You tried to kill me and Lance. I don't why the hell Lance invited you to come with us. I hate you for all the things you've done, and you still have the audacity to treat me like we we're best pals?" He said angrily.

She looked at me, shocked then back at him. "Delaney, I know what I've done. I'm sorry, but I know that will never be enough. I'm trying to change," She put her head down and I swear I heard a whimper from her.

Delaney just looked at her and I with disgust. "I've had enough of this," he exclaimed before leaving a couple of poke for the coffee at the table then walking out of the café.

"Oh god Lance what did I do?" She said before beginning to walk out too.

"Yvette wait!" It was too late, she was out the door. I dropped a couple of poke on the table as well before rushing outside. I saw Delaney heading in the direction of the school and Yvette towards the beach. _Great, more drama. This is just what I need_. Delaney would be fine I presumed and chased after Yvette instead. She was staring away at the endless void of water.

"Uhh, Yvette? You okay?" I said, trying to get her attention.

"Why did you follow me? Why didn't you go calm Delaney down?"

"Trust me, he'll be fine," _I hope._

"He was right, I was stupid to think that I could right my wrongs in a day. He knows what I've done. _You_ know what I've done," She told me. I could tell that her eyes were beginning to water.

"Control yourself. He'll eventually warm up to you, I hope. Just give him some space on the account that you kind of did bully him for years on end."

She grew even more upset. "What if he never does? I wouldn't blame him if he hated my guts forever. He needs to know that I'm trying to be better."

"Just calm down, look at you Yvette you're almost crying again," I chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. I slowly put one arm over her shoulder to comfort her. "Just be calm, like I said he'll warm up to you soon. Now c'mon, we got to class. We have a couple minutes before it starts."

People were staring at us as we walked into the school and towards our classes. They had a look of shock as they saw me walking casually alongside the most feared girl in the school. I walked with Yvette to her class which was history and went straight to biology.

Delaney wouldn't even notice or acknowledge my existence that morning. I tried to start conversation with him every now and then only for him to give me the cold shoulder. I didn't know what to do _. He's impossible_. _If he wants to play like that, so be it._ I thought. During lunch I chose with not sitting at the usual table. I needed to find Yvette. I looked around the cafeteria for couple of moments before spotting her, sitting alone. The sight alone hurt my heart. She had dim look still on her face as she chewed her sandwich.

"Why so glum chum?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her. A faded smile formed on her face as soon as she saw me.

"Why aren't you sitting with Delaney?"

"He still needs to cool off and seeing you all alone was pretty sad," I said lightheartedly.

She scoffed, "Like you're any more popular."

"No seriously though, real talk here. Did you have any friends before I came along?" I asked then took a bite from my food.

"Well, short answer yes and long answer no. The only _friends_ that I had last year was another girl named Lucy who liked to harass people like me. We were the two most feared girls in the school and inseparable. If any of us were I trouble we always had the others back," she explained.

"So, where is she?"

"She had to move. Dad got a job offering in Sinnoh and away she went. Ever since then I've never been too friendly to anybody until you came along and made me see differently."

I noticed some people were casting glares at us. They were probably surprised at the sight of someone sitting with the her. We ate our food and talked about if Delaney would go back to be his normal self.

"Well, I got to go," she said as she disposed of her trash and walked off without so much as another word to me. I guessed it must have been library duty and followed her a couple moments later. I grabbed a random magazine. On the cover was a gurdurr in football gear and was standing with his arms crossed as he looked aggressive and ready for anything. I do like sports, but I was always one to watch rather than play. I browsed it mindlessly while waiting for the bell to ring. I wanted to walk with Yvette to P.E since a certain someone was still mad at me. _You idiot. You made a friend, but are close to losing the other one._

A couple of people were in the place, reading books and others working on school work. I decided to keep reading the sports magazine and sat down at an empty table. A couple minutes later I noticed a duo consisting of a mankey and ekans. They began to approach me, so I acted like I was more involved in the magazine.

"Hey, you're that guy," The ekans told me excitably.

"Uhh?"

"C'mon. Gym class? You were the one that beat the hell out of Yvette!" exclaimed the mankey quietly.

"So, how'd you do it? We saw you knock her flat on her face," the other said.

"I just got lucky I guess," I felt my face become hot with embarrassment.

They talked to me for some time before leaving content with the fact that they had talked to the guy who took down Yvette. Don't get me wrong, I hated what I did to her, but the fact still stands that me doing that opened her up a little. I also deeply regret hurting her like that. Just looking over at her stacking books and doing her little job made me sure that she had changed. She caught my glance and smiled at me. _Yea, she must have changed. That smile is no lie._

Gym class was quite different today. The coach split us up into two teams by sending us off into different sides of the gym. Yvette and I were separated, but I got lucky and got Delaney with me. I'd try to patch things up between us. We lined up against the walls and waited for coach to release us with the sound of a whistle. It came not a moment later and I took off for one of the rubber spheres. I ended grabbing only one with my tail, and threw it at the nearest person opposite of me. It landed on some poor growlithes face and he walked over to the bench with a red face.

Yvette saw me and kicked a ball straight at me with quick force. I leapt to the side and let some poor girl standing behind me take the hit. Yvette knew she had to be better than that to hit me, so she closed in and almost struck me once again. _Man, she's good at this,_ I thought _._ I hadn't noticed that she was also aiming for Delaney. She shot a ball at him and I jumped in the way. Stupid, I know, but I got to make friends with him again somehow. His expression was unreadable after my little selfless act.

 _Just be old Delaney already_ , I said to myself. I turned my head to Yvette and she seemed to read my mind as Delaney struck back and she let herself get hit. The match minutes later with Delaney's side winning. They cheered, and coach excused us to do whatever we wanted.

"Nice game," acknowledged Yvette as she approached me. "I was wondering if you wanted to do anything after school? I know you just got into town and everything, so I thought I'd show you around the island a little bit."

"That'd be great!" I accepted.

"You should bring Delaney along. I'd be good for him and us."

I looked over at Delaney who was playing basketball with some guys and he caught my glance. I smiled, but he looked away quickly. Yvette chuckled slightly as she saw what had happened.

"Rain check for him then?"

The final bell rung, and I headed towards the exit to meet up with Yvette. I passed by Delaney on the way and he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I must've really rubbed him the wrong way. Guess I'd have to wait until tomorrow. I saw Yvette and noticed that she had been waiting for me.

"So where to?"

"Wherever the wind takes us…" She cut off, her face dramatic. "Nah I'm just kidding, how about something to drink first?"

I've noticed that Yvette is still fitting in to the whole "nice" thing. We went to her favorite smoothie stand and there was a lopunny that I noticed that was from our school who was ordering. I sat down at a nearby bench while Yvette went to order. The lopunny was taking a while and Yvette became frustrated.

"Would you hurry it up already you twerp!" She snarled.

The lopunny turned around scared and faced her. She seemed to know who the lycanroc was almost immediately. "I-I'm sorry, Yvette." She said fearfully. Even the cashier who seemed to be in our age group grew timid. The lopunny hurried and waited for her order. Yvette was next and ordered two berry drinks. She sat down next to me and handed me the drink like nothing had happened.

"Yvette…"

"Yeah?"

"Really? C'mon what'd that girl do to you?" I asked.

"She was in the way…" She said quietly as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're going to need to apologize."

"For what?!" She growled before realizing that she was still talking with me. "You're right," she sighed. "Alright, I'll do it later, but first let me drink this."

She did like she said and I drank too. It tasted sugary and sour to my surprise. Nothing like in Unova I'll tell you that. After all that it was time for Yvette's apology. She grudgingly dragged her paws over to the lopunny who was enjoying an ice cream cone not too far from our bench.

"Hey there!" Yvette greeted.

The lopunny shrunk in her seat at the site of the rock type.

"Uhh, hi there…"

"B-Beth..."

"Nice to meet you Beth," She said and sat down next to her. "I came here just to say that I'm terribly sorry about what I said to you earlier. I'm just trying to be a better person right now and I hope you'll be able to forgive me for my actions," She finished with bowing her head.

"Yvette, right? I remember you, I remember you embarrassing me in front of my friends in 9th grade! You've threatened me just for simply walking in front of you. You do this to not just me, but everyone you've ever hurt, and you still have the audacity to beg for my forgiveness. You may have forgotten who I was, but I never forgot you. How could I?" She then stomped off much to the surprise of the lycanroc.

Yvette looked at me and back at her. "Why is so hard for me to change?" I heard her whisper.

I walked up to her and stood closely. "Hey its like what happened with Delaney. Just give everyone time and they'll learn to forgive and forget," I promised her. "C'mon weren't you going to show me more of the island?"

"Y-yeah, right."

"How much longer?" I huffed as I was almost out of breath.

"Just up this ridge," she answered up in front on me.

Our first location for the day was this waterfall that Yvette really wanted to show me. It had taken us thirty minutes to get there from the drink stand. To my surprise it was incredibly close to my house.

"Here we are!" Stated Yvette.

Looking down, I saw a river up high that poured out into a sparkly and clear lake below. It looked like one of those waterfalls you see in travel brochures. I sat there breathless for several moments until Yvette called for me to get closer.

"Wow…" I admired. The place was breathtaking, and I couldn't believe it was real.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked as she turned to me. Her blue eyes matched that of the water fall behind her.

"It's stunning alright," I couldn't tell if I was talking about her eyes or the waterfall now. "I'm surprised this place isn't full of Pokémon right now."

"That'd be my fault… I kind of chased away anyone that went near here," She said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

I just laughed at the thought of being a random Pokémon wanting to go for a swim then being chased away by an angry Yvette. I sat down at a nice grassy area near the lake and so did Yvette.

"So, you want to take a dip?" She offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've never really told anybody this, but I can't actually swim…"

She giggled like a little school girl I tell you and rolled on the floor laughing. Her eyes were sparkling now due to the tears in her eyes. Her face was also a shade of red I've never seen before.

"Quite a laugh you got there Yvette," I noticed. Honest to Arcues I've never seen her like for the three days that I've known her. It was surprising to say the least to see her from being a sad sap to laughing her lunges out.

She was now beginning to recover from her laughing fit. "But you're serious?"

"100%"

"I have never met someone who didn't know how to swim until now. I gotta teach you one of these days."

We spent the rest of our moments at the lake admiring its beauty and me listening to her stories about how she had come to find it. I knew there was something I wanted to ask her, then it hit me.

"Remember when I took you home after _that_ thing that happened. Remember when I asked you what the source of your troubles were?"

She seemed to remember and nodded slightly. "This may sound kind of sad, but the reason I've been like this was thanks to my father. He left my mother's and I's life when I was only ten. I guess I've never gotten over it."

She had explained more than I expected. "I'm sorry."

"It's no one's fault except that assholes's. That idiot did nothing but drink all night long and came home angry and exhausted from either fighting some other drunk asshole or doing something stupid."

"Where's he nowadays?" I poked.

"No clue, not even my mother knows. All I remember was my mom yelling at him to get the hell the out or she would call the cops. He didn't even wish us goodbyes or apologies he just disappeared." Her joyful expression was now giving way to that of before.

I shouldn't have brought this up. _You stupid idiot, she was optimistic just a minute ago!_ I couldn't think of anything to say so we just sat there in silence staring at the waterfall for a couple more moments.

"I think its time for us to go home," She said, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Could I at least walk you home?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second before agreeing. We arrived a few minutes later and had not spoken a word on the way. We arrived through her backyard and onto her porch.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess I will."

"Yvette please don't be sad," I pleaded as I looked into her eyes that showed a hint of melancholies.

"I'm fine Lance, it's just remembering about my idiot of a dad usually sets me on a fit of rage. This time for some reason I just acted like I'm acting now. I think I have you to thank, I'd rather go through some sad thoughts than angrily lash out at others. Thanks for the help in making me see different," She said.

"Guess its time for me to go," I bid farewell.

"No, wait. You don't want to come inside for a drink or something?"

"Yvette I would really love to but its late and I'm pretty sure your mom would freak if she found me inside your house," I then turned around to leave.

"You're right. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

I nodded and began to return home. The thought of patching things up with Delaney was still in my mind. _How had I begun to become best friends with him then lose him in an instant?_ I had to fix this. Stuff like just takes time, it always does.

 **Oof this took forever to write. Sorry for not posting in forever, but school and what not. I'll get my mojo back once summer comes. See you till then!**


End file.
